Reunion Beyond the Gate
by Jinxometer
Summary: Inspired by Faeyrie's Ouroboros. Ed dies when he gave up his life for Al's. Al grows up and gets to be really old. Eventually he dies. The brothers reunite again at the gate. Al reflects on his life. Read Ouroboros before this! link on my page Al's POV!


**I Really got inspired by Faeyrie's story Ouroboros. She's only on chapter 3 but so far it's a good exposition for a story. So basically, this continues after chapter 3 in Ouroboros. I got inspired by all of Al's emotions and he got Ed's voice in his head saying that they'll meet at the gate. I know that her story is just taking off and I don't want to interfere with the rest of her story because just by the title and the summary, Ed should be coming back as an Ouroboros soon. Sooo it's basically an alternate ending for her exposition ^^; Hope you like this :).**

**

* * *

Reunion Beyond the Gate  
**

I'm sure I looked dead looking down at that god-for-sake stone. It shouldn't be there in the first place. No. It should be there. It should be in this exact spot and someone should be in front of it with golden eyes with a dead look to them. Except two vital things. Two vital changes.

One, there should be a different first name before the last name '_Elric' _ etched upon the gray and rough surface.

And Second, there should be no casket at all. Because if the exchange wasn't made, there wouldn't be a body to bury.

But I still stood there, my dead looking golden eyes traced the first name on the stone that stood before me. Tears following eternally down my sunken cheeks. They would never stop.

I was released from the hospital a couple of days ago. I recovered and was supposively healthy enough to go to my brother's funeral. But I was still feel very thin, almost like paper, as if the biggest gust of wind would blow me away. But the diet I'm on includes lots of fruits, vegetables, and grain so I can regain strength. Strength I wish I didn't have.

But even though I knew I would have to eat when I returned to Pinako's and Winry's home, _my _home for now (at least they insisted), I didn't feel the slightest bit hungry what so ever. I feel sick inside. Like a piece inside me was ripped out, a knife that sliced through my heart. Paralyzing everything.

He promised. _He _promised! He'll never leave me. And yet, he's gone. Why? To save his life. Something he had in his own power to keep, but decided not to.

My knee's gave away, my head hung low like a muscle less rag doll and tears, wet and sticky flowed down his cheeks and left red trails.

"You idiot." I whispered hoarsely at the stone. There was no response, just the wind on this hill blowing around me. "You moron." I screeched whispered at the stationary stone, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

I found the strength to lift my arm and placed it on the roof of the stone. I gripped it as if it was the person I was seeking. The person I'd never see again.

I relaxed my eye muscles and slowly opened up my golden eyes, identical to his, to gaze at the stone. '_Edward Elric'_ the carving spelled out. "Why?" I breathed as I closed my eyes again, tears freely escaping…

I almost fell asleep as soon as my head hit the fluffy and white pillow. Life could be tiring on an old and weary man. My limbs and back seemed to release a sigh when they hit the soft mattress. '_Any day now…' _ my head whispered softly as sleep over came me.

'_96 and still going…' _I chuckled to myself.

I felt I was ready. I had a long and full-filling life. I lived it for the both of us.

It felt good to know every night (thinking it was his last) that his grandchildren and great grandchildren where in bed, sleeping softly. Good that he was a well loved member of the community. Felt accomplished whenever he helped people by using alchemy, he was the one that everyone in town always went to when they need something fixed or they needed help. Uncle Al, everyone called him, was there to help. It also felt good that my wife was sleeping on a softer and lighter cloud than I am now, relived.

I exhaled softly as I fell into the pits of sleep. '_Let this be my last' _he hoped as he drifted.

As I knew it, I fell into a net of black tentacles, that was all too familiar to me. I knew it had come. Bliss at last.

Of course I was startled at first, but when I saw that Everything's servants got me, I knew I'd be okay. I seemed to sink through the viney beings, slipping thought it's finger's.

At the bottom at the seemingly, never ending vines, I came to a fully white room. As far as I can see, it was white.

A snicker came from behind me.

I whipped around to see who the disembodied voice came from.

I came to see a black outlined figure with a grin that beat the Chesire cat by far.

My lips curved upward, as if seeing an old friend. Any other person would be scared, but Al was all too familiar with the gate.

"Long time, no see Alphonse!" the outline greeted him.

"Nice to see you too…" Al greeted but not sure what to call the many named figure…

"Call me…" he seemed to think, "God, for now."

"Alright, nice to see you God!" I greeted my friend and creator respectfully.

Al thought of the many times he was been with God before: after him and Ed committed human transmutation, the time where he got his chance to get his body back (but rejected), and the time he got his body back completely. Not to mention the many years that God and his body interacted for many years. He still has small little blips of memories talking to him while on Earth, he was in the suit of armor. But they were vague and split up, so I guess only God could recall those years.

"It's been lone some without your body here all these years! I was sad to let it go!" Everything and Nothing chuckled.

"But it was good to get it back! I really missed my senses of Earth!" Al felt a little unsure about what he just said. Even though he was dead, God could still majorly kick his ass. But at the same time he felt comfortable, like talking to one of his drinking buddies way back when.

God laughed. "I guess your right…" It was silent for a moment. "Did you enjoy yourself?" God asked.

I turned my head towards him with a confused look upon my face. "Enjoy what?"

"Did you enjoy your second chance? Your brother hoped that you did." God said flatly but wisely.

Al thought it over for a couple of minutes.

"It's okay kid, I got forever!" the man chuckled. He opposite would be said on Earth.

I laughed. "Yes. My answer is yes."

"Then it looks like it was worth it."

"No." I said simply. "I enjoyed it, but I would have enjoyed it more if it didn't cost anything. If it didn't cost his life. It would have been better if I had it with my brother."

God smiled again. "I knew you would say that." The mischievous smile stay upon his face. "Apart of this job means I can't be soft. I've seen it all kid, I've seen it all."

"I know. I know the law. Nothing can be gained unless something of equal value is lost. I don't blame you. I don't blame my brother. I don't even blame myself."

"Then what do you blame Alphonse? Tell me."

"Nothing. I blame Nothing."

"You're still blaming me you know," God chuckled.

I laughed along with him. It was true.

"Alright then. Then I blame love. The love that makes you do the unthinkable just so someone else can be happy, or so they think. Either way, one of us would have been here sooner or later. But that idiot decided that I didn't have enough yet. So I lived it for both of us."

"Out of everything since I created man, I've never seen the ideal set of brothers that has been through so much crap and still are bonded so tightly together that it even almost surprises me! That's why I allowed your brother to have your soul back after you defied me and committed human transmutation. I almost didn't have control over it, because your souls are so tightly together. They always have been there for each other. Even when you found out he was dead, he still communicated with you when you were in shock." God explained.

I remembered that. I thought I was hallucinating.

"You and Edward are among the closest blood relatives that I've seen. And remember kid, I've seen it all!" God winked at him.

I couldn't help but smile. He loved his brother so much, it hurt. They were so close even God is impressed. Brother's in the best way.

"Thanks." l said. I just realized how high pitched my voice was.

God must of saw the look on my face and said, "Up here you can be any age you wish. Must choose to be young again. But it seems like you choose it unconsciously," the only true immortal said.

I looked down at my hand and realized how much smaller and soft it was. I smiled.

"Are you ready to see what's on the other side of that gate?" God turned his head to the right. And as he said, there was the Gate.

I smiled brightly. I haven't felt so happy. I looked back at God. He was grinning, like he always did. God was so mischievous and worked in mysterious ways. I nodded.

He gestured towards the gate.

I looked back at the gate. But something was different this time. This time a glowing figure stood to the right of the door. I had to squint to see it completely. He wore a white shirt and pants with a white coat with a hood draped over his shoulders. When my eyes adjusted I saw his face. Two warm golden eyes peered at me with a smile of his face. His golden hair was pulled back in his usual braid. His bangs hung off to the sides of his face and the same lock of hair stood straight up on his hair line.

I walked up to the teenage boy.

He smiled as he started to speak. "It's good to see you again A-"

I pulled my arm back and released it at full force, thus punching the guy in the face.

"AH! GOD DAMN IT! NICE TO SEE YOU TOO AL!" Edward yelled while clutching his face where I just slugged him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! SINCE WHEN CAN YOU GIVE YOUR LIFE UP FOR MINE?" I breathed deeply inhaling the non-existent air in and out.

Ed was now looking at his while still rubbing his nose. I hope I didn't break it or anything…

"He's fine! You don't have a physically body so you can't break anything and you have no blood! So if you people want to beat the crap out of each other go ahead! I have nothing to clean up!" God exclaimed while answering Al's question.

I still stared at my brother with menacing eyes. After I calmed down and Ed massaged his face, I held my arms open welcoming a hug with a half smiling tugging at my lips.

Ed smiled back and held his arms out too. We hugged each other in a welcoming manner. I missed Ed over these years more than he would never know. I felt really alone sometimes. I'm so happy to see him again in such a happy circumstance.

"Welcome Al." Ed said in my ear.

"Glad to be here," I responded as I let go of my brother.

I looked down and realized I'm also wearing the same kind of clothes that he is. I also realized I was bare footed. I glanced over at Ed's feet and realized that he was bare footed too! His left foot wasn't metal anymore! He looked up and his right arm was normal too!

"Ed! Your foot! Your arm!" I shouted.

"Ah yes! I got my arm and leg back after I died. Because, when you die, you lose your life, so…" Ed cut off and looked towards the dark outline.

"Just refer to me as God!"

Ed continued, "So God has to give something to you in return. The usual toll is paid by seeing the truth, but since I already saw the truth, I asked for my limb's back! And so I got them!" Ed exclaimed.

l smiled, "glad to hear it!"

"So, since you died, and already saw the truth, what do you want?" God asked.

I had absolutely no idea what to ask for. "I don't know what to ask for! I think I'm set." I responded.

"If you insist…" God replied.

"You ready?" Ed asked me.

"Let's go Brother!"

We used our muscles and opened up the gates. The inky back octopus arms sprang out and pull us inside. At the end of the dark tunnel, I saw a brightly lit room. At the end of it I saw many people. But the two out front where smiling wide. A tall man with Golden hair and eyes with glasses perched on his nose had his arm around a shorter women with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with warm eyes. She was radiant.

"Mom!" I screamed with joy.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) I had to make Al see his mom at the end! :3 Sorry if the equivalent exchange thing with God doesn't make sense to you ^^; I tried my best to make that believable!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review! (I don't own that line! Saw it on another FF and liked it XD)


End file.
